I love you forever
by Love virus
Summary: "Aku melihat jika Kris dan Tao memiliki anak bernama Ren, Minki Wu nama lahirnya" kataku sambil menatap Kris, Kris yang sedang mengelus kepala Tao sempat menatapku horror. "M-Maksudmu Tao bisa hamil?" tanya Kris horror. TaoRis and others!
1. Chapter 1

**Love you forever**

**Rated : M (jaga-jaga hehehee) **

**Disclaimer : God**

**Category : Romance/Angst**

**Main cast : Kris Tao Chanyeol**

**Pairing : KrisTao and others**

**Story : Yooooona**

**Warning! Yaoi ooc typos**

**Summay : Kris dan Tao sudah lama berpacaran, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol teman kecil Kris datang di kehidupan Kris lagi dan membuat Tao sedikit merasa tak dibutuhkan. "Tak sadarkah kau Kris? Tao selalu memaafkanmu dengan mudahnya, ia selalu memendam semuanya" KrisTao and others.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsong : Bigbang - Tell me goodbye**

**Ooo**

_I love you, but... You? Why?_

"I love u, Tao" kata seorang namja tampan sambil menciumi bibir namja bermata panda dihadapannya.

"I love u too, Kris gege" jawab namja yang lebih kecil dari Kris, Kris terus menciumi bibir Tao hingga turun ke leher.

"Aahhmmh.. Gegehh.. A-aku harus pulangh.." Desah Tao saat Kris sedikit menggigiti lehernya pelan, merasakan tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik. Kris yang mendengarnya segera menghentikan perbuatannya kemudian tersenyum menatap Tao.

"Mianhae, apa gege melukaimu? Gege sampai lupa kalau besok sekolah. Gege antar kau pulang ya?" Tawa Kris sambil menciumi tangan Tao, Tao sedikit mengangguk lalu Kris bergegas keluar dan menyalakan mesin motornya. Selalu bersama kekasihnya kemanapun dan kapanpun, ia tak ingin sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Xie xie gege.. Tao sayang gege" kata Tao sambil memeluk Kris dari belakang, Kris hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyondorkan helm pada Tao.

"Gege juga, gege sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu didunia ini" kata Kris sambil mengenakan helmnya, kemudian ia mulai menjalankan motornya mengantar Tao pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi gege" sapa Tao saat Kris sudah menunggunya di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Pagi my baby" sapa Kris kemudian menyondorkan helm pada Tao, Tao segera mengenakan helm tersebut dan menaiki motor Kris. Setelah itu kini mereka bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Ooo

"Gege masuk duluan ya, sampai jumpa baby" kata Kris menarik Tao lebih dekat kemudian mencium keningnya, Tao yang menerima perlakuan itu sedikit memerah wajahnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jarak umur Kris dan Tao yaitu 2 tahun, Kris duduk di kelas 3 SMA dan Tao yang masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Tao adalah namja yang tak memiliki teman disekolahnya, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman sejak kecil. Karena sejak kecil ia sudah disibukkan oleh peralatan medis, teman satu-satunya yang dekat dengannya hanya hyungnya yang sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu.

Kepergian hyungnya meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam untuk Tao, ditambah lagi dengan kedua orang tua Tao yang berada diluar negeri dengan urusan perusahaan mereka. Tao hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Yoona, yaitu bibi Tao. Namun perasaan Tao selama ini hanya sendiri, ia sangat benci sendiri. Dan dengan Kris yang berada disampingnya itu sudah membuat dirinya tak sendiri lagi.

Ia sangat menyayangi bibinya dan Kris namun entah mengapa walaupun ada sang bibi juga Kris ia tetap merasa sendiri. Tao sempat depresi saat hyungnya meninggal dua bulan lalu itu membuat kris dan Yoona kewalahan membujuk Tao agar keluar dari kamarnya. Bayangkan saja selama seminggu Tao hanya makan 2 kali, itu membuat Kris khawatir setengah mati dengan kesehatan Tao. Walau ia tengah disibukkan dengan tes ujian percobaan kelas 3 SMA namun ia tak pernah meninggalkan Tao, ia selalu menjaganya, bertanya bagaimana keadaanya berusaha agar selalu bersama Tao kapan pun dan bagaimana pun karena ia sudah sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Tao.

Kris juga tidak ingin Tao sampai depresi, Tao akan nekat melakukan apapun jika ia sudah depresi. Tao akan melukai tangannya dengan cutter, gunting atau barang tajam lainnya kemudian membiarkan darahnya mengalir sampai dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dan sialnya bekas luka tersebut selalu diketahui oleh Kris.

Kini Tao masih terdiam, tak sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada dua orang namja yang menatapnya datar.

_'Kau memang tidak dibutuhkan, kenapa kau tidak mati saja'_

Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia mendengar hal itu lagi. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, batin Tao. Kemudian ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada guru yang sedang menerangkan materi di depan.

.

.

.

.

_Jangan sok kuat jadi orang_

Ooo

Tao berjalan menuju lokernya dengan perasaan senang, entahlah apa yang membuatnya sedang yang pasti ia sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Kris yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Tao cepat-cepat mengambil sesuatu berada didalam lokernya kemudian ia masukkan kedalam tas selempangnya.

"Hai baby, menungguku?" Tanya Kris, lalu Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lucu namun tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berbunyi, Kris menatap Tao sebentar lalu Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan Kris segera menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_ Sapa yang berada diseberang.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Kris.

"_Yaampun, kau benar-benar lupa denganku?"_ Tanya yang berada diseberang, Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Kris lagi, namja yang menelpon Kris tersebut menghela nafasnya berat.

_"YiFan.. Tebak aku~ siapa coba? Hahaha"_ Tanyanya lagi, Kris akhirnya sadar siapa yang tengah menelponya saat ini.

"Chanyeol?! Sejak kapan?" Kaget Kris.

_"Hahaha.. Aku sedih kau melupakanku"_ desahnya kecewa.

"Aku sibuk disini, aku tak sempat memikirkanmu" jawab Kris.

_"Kris! Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? Di cafe?"_ Tanya Chanyeol.

"Memang kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kris.

_"Hanya berkunjung ke rumah pamanku beberapa hari, jebal~ aku merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kejamnya.." _Katanya kesal, Kris berfikir sejenak. Hari ini tidak ada yang penting, mungkin Tao harus pulang sendiri. Lalu sejenak ia melirik Tao yang sedang menunggunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti Yeol" pamit Kris lalu menutup teleponnya. Kris berjalan kearah Tao lalu berdiri dihadapan namja manis itu.

"Mianhae, tetapi gege ada ketemuan" kata Kris.

"Ketemuan? Dengan siapa ge?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Teman lama, kita sama sekali belum bertemu. Ia sangat rindu padaku, sudah 6 tahun kami tidak bertemu" kata Kris menjelasnya, lalu Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau mengizinkanku?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Ne" jawab Tao, kini ia sedikit tersenyum. Tersenyum sedih.

"Xie xie baby, bisakah kau pulang sendiri? Atau aku mengantarkanmu?" Tanya Kris sambil mengelus kepala Tao.

"Ani, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku pulang dulu gege, bye" pamit Tao, dan Kris mencium pipi Tao sekilas lalu tersenyum pada namja manis itu.

"Hati-hati baby" kata Kris, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kris telah menunggu Chanyeol di sebuah cafe dipinggir jalan hampir 25 menit. Ia sedikit merasa kesal karena sejak tadi Chanyeol belum datang juga.

Sampai akhirnya bel pada pintu masuk cafe tersebut berbunyi entah yang ke berapa, namja imut itu sudah berada diambang pintu cafe. Dan tersenyum melihat seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah teman masa kecilnya sedang duduk menunggunya disana. Mereka sudah dekat saat umur mereka 8 tahun kemudian mereka berdua sempat tinggal bersama dengan nenek Kris. Kris sudah menganggap Chanyeol seperti saudara sendiri begitu juga Chanyeol. Mereka sangat dekat sampai saat Chanyeol berumur 14 tahun, ia pindah ke Amerika dengan orang tuanya karena urusan pekerjaan.

"YiFan!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan melingkarkan lehernya pada namja tampan itu.

"Y-Yeol! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh! Yaampun, kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggumu selama kurang lebih setengah jam disini! Dan aku sudah merasa seperti orang bodoh saja" kata Kris kemudian berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lehernya kemudian namja imut itu duduk dihadapan Kris.

"Kamu semakin imut saja Yeol" komentar Kris.

"Hahaha terimakasih, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau kelas 3 SMA 'kan sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sangat sibuk" kata Kris kemudian meminum kopinya.

"Kau sudah memiliki pacar 'kan Kris? Dan kurasa kau masih lebih sibuk denganya bukan sekolah" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Kris sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dari mana kau tahu aku sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau sering meng-Upload fotomu dengannya di Weibo" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau Stalker" ucap Kris datar.

"Hahaha memang" jawab Chanyeol jujur. "Berapa umurnya? 14 tahun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"16 tahun, Yeol. Dia masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA" jawab Kris. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum sedih menatap Kris.

"Bukankah ia manis? Dia seperti panda, apakah dia manja?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dia sangat manja, ia anak penyendiri. Aku mengenalnya saat ia masih kelas 2 SMP, aku tak sengaja menemukannya yang hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan gunting ditaman dekat rumahnya, untung saja aku bisa melapor pada bibinya saat itu juga. Sejak saat itu aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersamanya dan berkunjung ke rumahnya" kata Kris panjang lebar.

"Eww… dia cukup mengerikan, dan apakah kau pernah menidurinya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau gila? Aku berada disampingnya dan menemaninya tidak berniat sedikitpun tunuk menidurinya, hanya sebatas pelukan dan ciuman" jawab Kris "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak sekolah?"

"Hmm.. aku sudah izin. Disana juga membosankan, tidak ada seorangpun yang membuatku tertarik" jawab Chanyeol, Kris kembali meminum kopinya dalam diam. "Kris" panggil Chanyeol.

"Wae?" jawab Kris.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Chanyeol, kemudian bangun dari duduknya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kris, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao! Kau sudah pulang, dimana Kris?" Tanya Yoona, Tao hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah cake dengan cream bewarna putih dengan bertuliskan 'Happy 1 year anniversary Kris +Tao = Love' yang berada diatasnya. Cake coklat itu pun merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi, perjuangannya membuat kue tersebut sampai menyita waktu tidurnya pun merasa sia-sia. Sebuah cake coklat berbentuk lingkaran dengan bunga-bunga mawar kecil bewarna putih dan violet disemua sisi membuat cake itu tampak semakin cantik.

"Apakah ia tak mengingatnya sama sekali" gumam Tao sendiri sambil menatap kue itu sendu.

"Tao apa yang— yaampun, kue ini cantik sekali. Apa kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Yoona.

"Ne" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum sedih, kemudian Yoona merangkul Tao sayang.

"Kenapa kau sedih? Memang dimana Kris?" Tanya Yoona lembut kemudian membaca tulisan yang menghiasi cake itu "Hmm.. dia tidak ada disampingmu saat seperti ini? Mengapa kau tidak datang ke rumahnya saja?" Tanya Yoona lembut. Tao berfikir sejenak, bukankah itu hal bagus?

"Benar juga, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya bibi" kata Tao kemudian bergegas untuk membungkus kue tersebut dengan sebuah box khusus untuk cake, menghiasnya dengan pita-pita kemudian membungkusnya dengan plastik.

_Kau tidak tahu semuanya_

Tao sedikit tersentak, ia mendengar suara halusinasi itu lagi. Namun Tao segera menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya dan segera mengenakan jaketnya kerena cuaca pada malam hari terbilang cukup dingin hari ini, dengan perasaan senang ia membawa cake itu sambil memeluknya. Sambil berjalan dan bersenandung kecil ia kembali mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

**Flashback **

"_Gege.. apa yang membuatmu bahagia dan nyaman selama hidupmu?" Tanya Tao pada Kris yang berada disebelahnya, kini mereka sedang duduk disebuah bukit dengan padang rumput yang indah. Melihat matahari terbenam disebuah bukit bukankah ide yang bagus?_

_Kris tampak memikirkan sesuatusampai-sampai Tao bosan menunggu jawabannya, matahari kini sudah setengah terbenam dengan warna jingga kemerahan yang sangat indah. Angin bertiup cukup tenang membuat rumput-rumput panjang yang berada dibukit tersebut sedikit menari tertiup angin._

"_Kau" jawab Kris singkat membuat Tao tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun, kemudian Tao menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Tapi aku tidak pernah bahagia" jawabnya polos sambil memandangi rumput, kemudian Kris mengelus kepalanya sayang._

"_Kalau begitu, gege akan membuatmu bahagia" kata Kris membuka kedua lengannya, Tao yang mengeti bergeser mendekati Kris dan memeluknya. Mereka berpelukan._

"_Membuatku bahagia? Dengan apa?" Tanya Tao polos, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kris._

"_Membuatku selalu berada di sisimu, membuatku menjadi pacarmu mulai saat ini. Wo ai ni" kata Kris, Tao yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya gugup._

_._

_._

_._

**End flashback**

Kini Tao sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Kris, sama halnya dengan nasib Tao. Orang tua dan kakak Kris berada diluar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Tao mengetuk pintu rumah Kris beberapa kali.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu, Tao mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah Kris dengan keras namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dengan ragu Tao memberanikan diri utuk masuk kedalam rumah Kris dengan cake peringatan hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun. Tao berjalan pelan kearah dapur, kamar mandi dan ruang TV , ia tak memuka Kris di sana hingga pada akhirnya ia bergegas untuk mencari Kris di kamarnya.

Saat Tao membuka kamar Kris, ia sangat terkejut. Kamar Kris sangat berantakan beberapa pakaian berada dilantai, tercium bau ahkohol juga bau orang yang sudah melakukan sex? Bau sperma? Dan yang lebih membuatnya shock adalah Kris yang tengah dalam keadaan telanjang dengan seorang namja berada disebelahnya juga yang telanjang. Mereka melakukan sex semalam, bukan?

Air mata Tao sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Kris yang merasakan pintu kamarnya terbuka tadi segera membuka kedua matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Kini ia terduduk di kasurnya, pandangannya masih sedikir blur namun ia melihat denegan jelas siapa yang berada diambang pintu kamarnya. Tao menatapnya tidak percaya, air mata tengah mengalir deras diwajah manisnya, Chanyeol pun ikut terbangun dan melihat arah pandangan Kris.

.

.

.

_Itu Tao_

Tao menjatuhkan box yang dibawanya lalu segera berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah Kris. Kini ia ingin pergi lebih jauh lagi meninggalkan semuanya.

"TAO!" panggil Kris namun sia-sia, Tao sudah pergi jauh.

_Mereka mabuk._

Chanyeol mengajak Kris dan dengan sengaja member minuman keras juga perangsang pada minuman yang ia berikan pada Kris saat di Bar. Kris hendak bangun dari duduknya kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"APA YANG KITA LAKUKAN SEMALAM?!" Tanya Kris pada Chanyeol.

"We're make love Kris, wae?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" Tanya Kris menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"K-Karena aku menyukaimu, Wo Ai Ni… aku sudah lama menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu" isak Chanyeol, Kris yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berkata apapun, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Kris.

"Hahaha, apakah kejutannya bagus? Tao yang membuat kue itu untukmu Kris" kata seorang yeoja diseberang itu Yoona, bibi Tao.

"Kue? Maksud bibi?" Tanya Kris, pandangannya tak sengaja melihat sebuah box yang dilapisi plastik berada dilantai ambang pintu kamarnya, telihat bagian kuenya yang hancur keluar dari box-nya, Kris semakin merasa bersalah dengan semua ini.

"Loh? Bukankah Tao datang ke rumahmu? Dan membawa kue hari jadi kalian yang ke satu tahun?" Tanya Yoona, Kris menggigit bawahnya bingung. Ia bangun dari duduknya kemudian sedikit membuka box tersebut, sebuah cake tertulis Happy anniversary 1 year Kris + Tao =Love dalam keadaan setengah hancur, Kris merasa semakin bersalah.

"Memang Tao tidak ada dirumah?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"Ia belum pulang dan cuaca diluar cukup dingin" jawab Yoona namun tiba-tiba Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya juga jaketnya kemudian berjalan keluar rumahnya untuk mencari Tao.

"Kris?! Mau kemana kau?!" panggil Chanyeol, namun Kris mengabaikannya dan segera menyalakan mesin motornya. "Aish" desah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku tapi aku harus membencimu, ikhss… sakit gege..." tangis Tao saat ia menggunting kulit tangannya sendiri, kini tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah.

_Sudah kubilang kau jangan terlalu percaya pada namja itu_

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Love you forever**

**Rated : M (jaga-jaga hehehee) **

**Disclaimer : God**

**Category : Romance/Angst**

**Main cast : Kris Tao Chanyeol**

**Pairing : KrisTao, DaeJae, SuLay and BangZelo in this chapter**

**Story : Zeloooo**

**Warning! yaoi ooc typos**

**A/N: Yoona as Tao's uncle and Lay as Youngjae and Junhong older brother. GOMAWO REVIEWNYA! Mian gak dibales semua.. Tao gak AKAN BOLEH mati sendiri, author juga gak rela hehe~**

**Summay : Kris dan Tao sudah lama berpacaran, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol teman kecil Kris datang di kehidupan Kris lagi dan membuat Tao sedikit merasa tak dibutuhkan. "Kamu tampan.." gumam Tao. "Gege tak bermaksud menduakanmu, itu semua kesalahan Chanyeol dan... Terimakasih untuk kue-nya, maafkan gege" kata Kris berniat memeluk Tao, namun Tao malah melempar es krimnya dan meludahi wajah Kris.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsong : B1A4 – Tried to walk**

**Ooo**

**Chanyeol POV**

Tch gara-gara bocah itu, cintaku tidak terbalaskan. Tanganku kini berdenyut merasakan darah mengalir akibat aku yang memukuli tembok sampai tembok tersebut retak. Retak? Ya aku juga ingin nasib bocah tersebut seperti tembok ini namun sayangnya Kris mencintai bocah ingusan itu, bastard. Aku mengambil sbatang rokok lagi, dan ini menjadi rokok yang ke-12 yang kuhisap hari ini dan sambil menikmati angin di balkon kamar Kris, bodohnya aku tidak mengejarnya karena aku yakin tak lama ia akan pulang.

**BRUK**

Mataku kini beralih menatap seorang namja yang tengah membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya, sepertinya itu hanya beberapa tumpukan Koran bodoh. Cuaca diluar ini sangat dingin sepertinya aku harus membuatnya hangat, aku melempar rokokku sampai akhirnya tepat mengenai Koran yang dibawa namja tersebut, api mulai merambat sampai akhirnya membakar jaket putih miliknya. Ia berteriak kesakitan juga menangis, memang ada namja cengeng seperti dia kenapa tidak mati saja? Bakaran dari kertas Koran tersebut tiba-tiba mengenai wajahku, sejenak aku mengambil kertas yang terbawa angin itu.

'**Byun Baekhyunnie :)'**

Byun Baekhyun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu namun aku tak peduli, mataku menatap namja itu lagi dan apa mataku tidak salah? Karena namja tersebut menatap kearahku sambil menahan tangisnya, aku akui matanya sangat indah walau berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya mengerucut itu.

"You'll pay for this" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan sisa jaketnya yang terbakar juga Koran yang ia bawa tadi, apa maksud ucapannya? Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah menikmati indahnya suasana pagi hari di sebuah taman dengan headset yang berada ditelinganya membuatnya semakin menikmati jogingnya dipagi hari, dan datalah dua orang namja cantik lainnya kemudian merangkul namja manis itu bersamaan.

"Junhong-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau bahkan tidak memakan sarapan yang aku buat" Junhong tersenyum menatap kedua hyungnya itu.

"Hehehe mian hyung, habis ini hari kedua aku tinggal disini jadinya aku bersemangat untuk berkeliling disekitar sini" katanya sambil tersenyum, salah satu dari mereka menarik wajah Junhong keras.

"AH! A-Appo Youngjae hyung! Lay hyung jugaa!" teriak Junhong, Youngjae hanya terkikik namun ia sempat terkisap dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang satu-satunya berada di taman tersebut.

Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang namja yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan dan darah yang menodai baju juga rumput taman menambah panik Youngjae. Youngjae dengan cepat menarik tangan Junhong dan Lay agar menghampirinya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat seorang namja yang sepertinya tengah sekarat dengan luka yang berada di tangan dan wajahnya. Junhong jatuh terduduk diatas tanah dan menangis dalam pelukan Youngjae tidak kuat melihat keadaan namja tersebut, Lay segera menelpon namjachigunya juga beberapa orang yang penting untuk dihubungi.

"JOOMYEON-AH! TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE! TOLONG HUBUNGI YONGGUK DAN DAEHYUN SEKARANG JUGA, GOMAWO!" teriak Lay panik lalu menutup teleponnya, dengan segera ia merobek celananya dan mengikatkan kain tersebut disekitar luka namja tersebut yang cukup parah.

"H-Hiks… a-aku takut" isak Junhong, ia sama sekali tidak kuat jika haru melihat darah apa lagi keadaan namja yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Ssshh,.. sudahlah ada hyung disini" gumam Youngjae sambil mengelus punggung Junhong bermaksud untuk menenangkan namja manis itu. "Lay hyung? Sedang apa kau? Tunggulah sampai ambulance datang"

"Diam kau, aku sudah memanggil Joomyeon, Yongguk dan Daehyun. Aku har—"

"Kenapa Daehyun hyung juga?!" kaget Youngjae memotong perkataan Lay, Lay memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menemukan sebuah dompet dan menemukan sebuah kartu pelajar yang sepertinya milik namja tersebut.

"Hyung?" panggil Youngjae bingung melihat Lay yang beberapa menit tersebut terdiam, Junhong masih terisak dalam pelukan Youngjae. Junhong yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan hyung tertuanya juga memberanikan diri untuk menatap punggung hyungnya itu.

"…" Lay masih diam membeku kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh leher namja yang tengah sekarat itu. "H-Huang Zi T-Tao…"

"W-Waeyo hyung? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas" kata Youngjae, Junhong malah semakin erat memeluk Youngjae.

"YOUNGJAE-AH, JUNHONG-AH, LAY/HYUNG!" Panggil dua orang namja dan masing-masing namja tampan itu berangsur memeluk Youngjae dan Junhong.

"Y-Yongguk hyung… A-aku takut" isak Junhong dalam pelukan namja tampan yang baru saja datang.

"Ssshh.. hyung disini" jawab Yongguk sambil mengelus punggung Junhong pelan kemudian mencium kening Junhong.

"Aissh" Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun hingga namja tampan itu jatuh ketanah.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku dan sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Daehyun bingung, Youngjae memutar bola matanya dan menunjuk kearah Lay. Daehyun terbelalak dan berjalan mendekati Lay.

"S-Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Daehyun pelan, Lay kaget melihat Daehyun yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya namun ia sadar jika namja yang ia tunggu tidak ada.

"DIMANA JOOMYEON?!" Tanya Lay kesal, Daehyun hendak akan menjawab pertanyaan Lay namun tiba-tiba datanglah ambulance dan seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di pintu taman.

"Menungguku honey?" tanya Joomyeon pada Lay yang berjalan kerahnya, ya Kim Joomyeon adalah seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

"In you dream, cepat bawa dia" perintah Lay. Joomyeon terbengong melihat tingkah namjachigunya dan segera bergegas untuk membawa Tao kedalam mobil ambulance.

**Ooo**

Kris menggaruk kepalanya kasar dan meneguk tequillanya yang entah sudah ke berapa gelas, ia sangat depresi saat ini. Ia berusaha menghubungi dan mengirim pesan pada Tao mengucapkan beribu kata maaf namun sama sekali namja imut yang ia cintai tersebut tidak menjawab pesan bahkan mengangkat telepon darinya. Itu membuat Kris panik namun ia tidak menemukan Tao dimanapun sampai pagi ini ia tidak berangkat ke sekolah karena hal itu.

"Huks… BabyTao.." gumamnya pelan menatap wallpaper iPhonenya yaitu foto Tao tengah tersenyum manis pada kamera, Kris merasakan air mata mengalir dari wajah tampannya.

"Hey Wu YiFan, ada masalah?" tanya seorang namja yang tampan disebelahnya, Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namun namja itu malah menepuk bahu Kris sedikit keras. "Kau namja, menangis karena hal kecil itu bodoh juga menghabiskan waktu di bar juga tidak bagus untukmu" namun Kris masih diam diposisinya sampai-sampai namja tadi menerima telepon lalu menjawabnya.

"Yoboseyo honey?" jawab namja tersebut.

"_JOOMYEON-AH! TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE! TOLONG HUBUNGI YONGGUK DAN DAEHYUN SEKARANG JUGA, GOMAWO!" _Namja tampan bernama Joomyeon itu masih terdiam mencerna apa yang ia dengar. Kris yang memang mendengar telepon itu hanya mengela nafasnya pelan dan Joomyeon menepuk bahu Kris pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu bung, jangan bersedih terus. Annyeong" pamit Joomyeon meninggalkan Kris sendiri di bar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tao POV**

Aku merasakan sangat sakit dikepalaku dan sekujur tubuhku, membuka kedua mataku dan benda yang menempel disekitar tubuhku ini membuatku susah bergerak. Dengan paksa aku mencabut alat yang membuatku susah bergerak dan mencabut juga selang yang menancap ditanganku, menyebalkan sekali. Ruangan ini juga kenapa sepi?

"O-OMO!" Teriak seorang namja yang masuk ke kamarku malah menatapku shock, kenapa sih?

"Apa?" Tanyaku ketus, namja tersebut menatapku takut. Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearahnya lalu memainkan rambutnya "Rambutmu lucu sekali, seperti ramyun~" gumamku

"H-hyung..." Gumamnya, hyung katanya?

"Oh ternyata aku lebih tua darimu, rambutmu lucu sekali pas dengan wajahmu yang imut" komentarku, dia malah mulai menangis dia lucu sekali. Aku mengambil gunting operasi yang memang tadi aku ambil dari meja dan menjambak rambut namja itu.

"A-AAH!? A-APPO!" Jeritnya, dia lucu sekali dengan cepat aku menggunting rambut pirang keritingnya yang sudah agak panjang seperti ramyun itu hahaha, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?

"Yaampun Junhong! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seorang namja lagi kini menatapku kaget, aku mengarahkan gunting tersebut kearah leher namja berambut ramyun ini.

"Dia lucu dan sangat imut, apa boleh aku jadikan **boneka pajangan**?" Tanyaku pelan, namja bernama Junhong ini malah menangis menjadi-jadi dia sangat lucu seperti boneka.

**Bugh**

Aku merasakan darah mengalir dari bibirku, juga luka dibibirku menambah rasa sakit ini menjadi-jadi. Pikiranku blank. Aku hanya bisa merasakan sakit sesaat namun tubuhku terasa lemah, aku tak bisa berdiri lama-lama. Namja yang baru datang tadi malah memukulku lalu memeluk namja berambut rambut ramyun itu.

"Hikss... Hyung.." Isaknya sambil memeluk namja yang memukulku tadi.

"Tao, ada apa denganmu?" Tiba-tiba seorang namja(lagi) datang memasuki kamar ini, aku memutar bola mata bosan.

"Aku hanya ingin menggunting rambut namja itu" kataku sambil menunjuk namja berambut ramyun itu, namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan beralih menatap namja yang memukulku.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi dulu Suho-ah" kata namja yang memukulku tadi membawa namja berambut ramyun itu pergi. Padahal aku ingin mencukurnya sampai botak.

"Kau melepas infus dan alat pernafasanmu?" Tanya Suho, iya dia Suho.

"Ya" jawabku.

"Kau tidak merasakan sakit?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, Suho menghela nafasnya pelan "Tidurlah.." perintahnya namun aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh dan akhirnya aku keluar dari tempat aneh itu, tetapi aku masih mengenakan pakaian aneh ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya Yoona bisa menemukan Kris dan segera bertanya dimana Tao, akhirnya Kris menjelaskan semuanya membuahkan pukulan keras dari Yoona, namun yeoja cantik itu tetap memaafkan Kris. Mereka berdua seharian penuh mencari Tao diseluruh kota dengan motor yang Kris kendarai.

Matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang sangat ia rindukan kini tengah berdiri menatapnya datar di sebuah taman yang memang menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama mereka, mungkin? Tao kini tengah menjilati sebuah es krim strawberry ditangannya dan mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit juga luka yang jelas diwajah dan tangannya membuat rasa khawatir Kris kian menjadi. Kris turun dari motornya dan Yoona juga yang hendak akan memeluk Tao namun namja itu sudah menatapnya dingin terutama saat menatap Kris.

"T-Tao-ah.." Panggil Kris "Maafkan gege" Tao memiringkan kepalanya lucu menatap Kris bingung.

"Kamu tampan.." gumamnya dan ia mulai menjilati es krimnya lagi, Kris dan Yoona membeku mendengar perkataan Tao berkesan seperti melihat orang lain?

"Gege tak bermaksud menduakanmu, itu semua kesalahan Chanyeol dan... Terimakasih untuk kue-nya, maafkan gege" kata Kris berniat memeluk Tao namun namja manis itu malah berjalan mundur, menatap Kris takut dan melemparkan es krimnya ke wajah tampan Kris kemudian meludahi wajah Kris.

"Tao-ah! Jangan lakukan itu! Bibi tak mengajarkanmu seperti itu!" kesal Yoona, Tao menatap Yoona sejenak.

"Umm... aku tidak peduli~" Gumamnya lucu lalu Tao ia berjalan mundur sampai-sampai sebuah bus melaju kencang kearahnya, Yoona dan Kris terbelalak kaget hingga akhirnya Kris berlari kearah Tao dan Tao kaget saat tiba-tiba Kris memeluknya sampai akhirnya kedua namja tersebut tertabrak Trus sampai terseret sejauh 6 meter.

"TAOOOO! KRIS! HELP US!" Jerit Yoona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Tao kenapa?" Tanya Lay pada Suho yang sejak tadi sedang berfikir. "Hey Joomyeon-ssi"

"Tao kabur" kata Suho, Lay menatap Suho kaget dan Suho malah mengecup bibir Lay sekilas membuat namja cantik itu melemparkan deathglare pada Suho.

"Dia mengalami amnesia ringan, namun akan segera kembali ingatannya jika beristirahat. Dan ada sedikit benturan dikepalanya membuat tingkahnya bertolak belakang dengan sifat sebelumnya, ini memang aneh" Lay mengerutkan keningnya dan kaget saat tiba-tiba Youngjae datang terngah-engah diikuti dengan Daehyun dibelakangnya.

"Hyung! Dia mengikutiku terus!" Kesal Youngjae sambil menunjuk Daehyun, Daehyun malah menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cepatlah kalian jadian" tambah Suho tiba-tiba membuat Youngjae blushing, Daehyun tertawa melihatnya.

"ANDWAE! Aku tak menyukainya!" Teriak Youngjae kesal.

"Tapi mencintainya" tambah Lay dengan nada yang datar, Daehyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Youngjae memukul dada Daehyun kesal.

"Pabboooyyaa!"

**Brak**

**#Author: Kini apa lagi? O.o | Readers: #kickAuthor#**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Yongguk dan Zelo dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan dari wajah mereka. Lay mengerutkan keningnya melihat kedua pasangan itu bingung.

"T-Tao kabur dan aku mendapat laporan jika seorang namja yang bernama Wu YiFan yang ternyata kekasihnya itu tertabrak oleh bus karena hendak menolong Tao saat ia membiarkan dirinya berdiri ditengah jalan dan terseret sejauh kurang lebih 10 meter! Parahnya lagi Tao mengalami pendarah—uhukk!..." Suho terbelalak mendengar perkataan Junhong.

"Pelan-pelan bicaranya chagy" kata Yongguk sambil mengelus punggung Junhong sayang.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?!" Tanya Suho.

"Dokter Kim! Dua orang namja tengah sekarat dan butuh bantuan, cepat datang ke ruang gawat darurat" kata seorang suster kemudian Suho berjalan meninggalkan mereka diruangan itu.

"Tao hyung..." Gumam Junhong kini mulai menangis dalam pelukan Yongguk, Daehyun, Youngjae namun Lay hanya bisa pasrah bagaimana nasib Tao selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/n: mian malah bikin menderita kristao#dirajam kritao shipper# Author makin kejam aja ini hahaha. Author gak bakal bosen masukin couple bangzelo/daejae, itu couple fav author dan authorlah yang pertama membuat ff ttg mereka di ffnet, happy reading all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love you forever**

**Rated : M (jaga-jaga hehehee) **

**Disclaimer : God**

**Category : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main cast : Kris Tao **

**Pairing : KrisTao, DaeJae, SuLay, YoonYul and BangZelo in this chapter**

**Story : Zelo96**

**Warning! yaoi Yuri ooc typoss gaje**

**A/N: Yoona as Tao's uncle and Lay as Youngjae and Junhong older brother. GOMAWO REVIEWNYA! Mian gak dibales semua. Tao gak AKAN BOLEH mati sendiri, author juga gak rela hehe~**

**Summary : "Aku melihat jika Kris dan Tao memiliki anak bernama Ren, Minki Wu nama lahirnya" kataku sambil menatap Kris, Kris yang sedang mengelus kepala Tao sempat menatapku horror. "M-Maksudmu Tao bisa hamil?" tanya Kris horror. TaoRis and others!**

**Back sound**

**EXO – Black pearl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsong : B1A4 – Tried to walk**

**Ooo**

**Yoona POV**

Aku menggenggam tangan dingin Tao, kenapa ia masih belum sadar juga setelah tiga hari ini? Dan orang tua Kris langsung datang pagi ini dari Kanada karena mengetahui kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan keadaan Kris yang sempat kritis kalau saja tidak sempat dapat sumbangan donor darah dari Yixing, Bang, Daehyun dan Junhong kalau tidak salah nama mereka. Katanya sih mereka teman Tao tetapi aku tidak yakin, Kasihan sekali anak ini, haruskah aku bilang jika eoma dan appanya sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu? Pada Kris? Atau Tao? Sepertinya tidak keduanya. Akhirnya kedua orang tua Kris memintaku untuk menjaga Kris dan dengan baiknya mereka membayarkan biaya perawatan rumah sakit Kris dan Tao.

"Pasien akan segera diganti cairan infusnya dan pemberian vitamin, sementara itu anda keluar dahulu" perintah sang suster, aku mendongakkan kepalaku lalu menganggukkan kepalaku akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar rawat Tao dan mendudukkan diriku disebuah kursi ruang tunggu.

"Tao.." gumamku pelan, anak malang itu kini sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Jadi itu sebabnya ia belum sadar selama tiga hari ini dan Kris yang sudah sadar sejak kemarin tapi sama sekali belum berbicara apapun. Namun tiba-tiba aku berfikir jika Kris terkena amnesia, karena kudengar kepalanya terbeset benda keras sehingga harus dijahit sekitar 12 jahitan, dan Tao yang hanya mengalami luka ringan karena saat tertabrak Kris juga melindunginya yang memang tengah memeluknya, miris tapi manis. Kurasakan mataku berat, memang sejak kecelakaan Tao aku lebih jarang tidur karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi anak itu walau belum bangun sama sekali dimulai dari bekerja mencari uang untuk membayar biaya perawatan Tao dan Kris sampai akhirnya orang tua Kris membayar semuanya. Aku sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada orang tua Kris, tidak sia-sia aku percaya pada namja berambut pirang itu.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam namun aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Apa salahnya jika tidur sebentar, kemudian perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku.

"Bibi.. Bibi!" aku membuka mataku dan kulihat seorang yeoja manis berambut pirang dengan gaya kuncir ekor kuda yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal menarik-narik tanganku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku melihat isi rumah sakit, kenapa ada sedikit yang berbeda? Jika dilihat-lihat dari mata, bibir dan wajahnya dia sangat familiar.

"Kamu cantik sekali, dimana ummamu?" tanyaku, ia menatapku bingung.

"Umurku sudah 12 tahun, aku namja dan dia appaku. Umma sedang sakit. Minki Wu imnida" aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya, kulihat seorang namja tinggi membelakangiku. Aku menggenggam tangan anak itu dan berjalan menghampiri appanya.

"Ren-ah? Siapa dia" tanya namja tersebut, suaranya amat familiar tetapi dia menggunakan kacamata hitam. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaos dilapisi jas biru gelap dan celana jeans panjang, kini ia berdiri dihadapanku.

"Mianhae hanya kalian—" perkataanku sempat terputus saat aku terpaku melihat appa dari namja manis bernama Ren tadi membuka kacamatanya, b-bukankah dia Kris dan rambutnya berubah menjadi warna hitam.

Kris menatapku terkejut "B-Bibi?" suaranya terdengar ketakutan didalamnya, memang ada apa denganku?

"Ne, waeyo Kris?" tanyaku bingung, kulihat ia menunduk dan sedikit menahan tangis? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Bibi? Dia bibinya appa?" tanya Ren polos, namun Kris menyeka air matanya dan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.

Kris tersenyum padaku juga Ren "Dia bibi dari ummamu" lalu aku menyuruh mereka untuk duduk. Aku terdiam sejenak menatap isi rumah sakit ini, mengapa berbeda? Dan kulihat dua orang namja lagi menghampiriku, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka sebelumnya tapi kenapa aku lupa?

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao-hyung? Apa keduanya baik-baik saja" tanya seorang namja/yeoja manis ? Berambut biru yang sepertinya aku pernah lihat sebelumnya, b-bukankah dia yang mendonorkan darahnya pada Tao juga Kris? Dan kulihat ia mengelus pelan perutnya yang agak membuncit, sepertinya dia hamil. Dan kudengar namja manis itu bertanya_ keduanya_? Tao dan siapa? Bukannya hanya Tao yang sakit?

"Sudah membaik walau kandungannya lemah" jawab Kris, aku melongo mendengar perkataannya barusan. _Kandungan_? I-Itu berarti?

"Yey, nae dongsaeng selamat" kata Ren sambil melemparkan tersenyum pada Kris, Kris mengelus kepalanya anaknya itu pelan. Namja tampan yang merangkul seorang namja/yeoja manis itu menatapku bingung.

"Siapa dia, Kris? Dia mirip sekali dengan bibi Tao" kata namja tersebut, aku menatapnya bingung. Jika dilihat-lihat dia mirip dengan Bang dan J-Junhong?! Lalu tak lama datanglah tiga orang dibelakang mereka, Yixing dengan dua orang namja tampan yang berdiri diantaranya.

"Benarkah kau itu bibi Tao?!" kaget Yixing, kini ia mulai terisak.

"Umma, kenapa menangis? Appa, dia siapa?" tanya namja tampan yang lebih tinggi pada namja tampan disebelahnya. Jika kulihat-lihat bukankah ia dokter? Dilihat dari pakaiannya sih dia dokter dan appa dari anak itu? J-jadi Yixing istrinya?

"Dia bibi ummanya Ren, Sehun-ah" kata sang appa, aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Sehun? Dia siapamu?" tanyaku pada sang dokter itu.

"Dia anakku dan istriku Yixing" jawabnya, aku terdiam sejenak.

"Ya, dia bibi Tao" jawab Kris pelan, Junhong, Yixing dan Bang tiba-tiba berangsur memelukku, k-kenapa?

"S-syukurlah" gumam Junhong sambil sedikit terisak, aku mengerutkan keningku melihatnya.

"M-Maafkan aku membuatmu meninggal hanya karena kau menyelamatkan aku.." isak Junhong, aku semakin tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan mereka. Dan Tao, apakah ia berfikir jika aku sudah meninggal juga?

"K-Kalian Junhong dan Bang?" tanyaku kaget, mereka menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Dan kau hamil?" Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Dia hamil anak pertama kita" jawab Bang. Aku beralih menatap lantai rumah sakit, sebenarnya aku ada dimana jika dipikir-pikir lagi?

"Kalau Daehyun dan pacarnya itu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, ngomong-ngomong dimana mereka berdua?

"Maksud bibi, istrinya Daehyun? Mereka sudah memiliki dua anak dan sekarang Youngjae tengah mengandung anak ketiga, Daehyun memang sangat ganas hahaha" tawa Bang diikuti sang istri.

"Kris, bisakah aku menemui Tao?" tanyaku, kurasakan tangan mungil Ren menggenggam tanganku.

"Sebentar lagi, kita bisa menjenguknya" jawab Kris, Bang dan Junhong melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendudukkan diri mereka dikursi tunggu. Aku ikut duduk disamping mereka dan kudengar Kris mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika Yuri noona dan Luhan melihatmu, pasti mereka sangat bahagia" kata Kris, aku mengerutkan keningku. Siapa Yuri?

"Siapa Yuri dan Luhan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yuri suami_mu _dan Luhan itu anakmu" kata Kris, aku malah semakin melongo mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Pasien bisa dijenguk sekarang dan—" perkataan sang suster sempat terhenti saat ia melihatku, aku menatapnya bingung. Bukankah ia suster yang menyuruhku keluar tadi?

"Y-Yoona-ah?!" kagetnya lalu berangsur memelukku "M-Mianhae.." gumamnya, aku semakin tidak mengerti. Dimulai dari anak Kris dan Tao bernama Ren kemudian bertemu Bang dan Junhong, yang sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka lalu katanya aku sudah memiliki suami bernama Yuri dan suster ini malah meminta maaf padaku, sebenarnya ada apa ini? "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menikahi Jessica dan Luhan sangat sedih semenjak kau meninggalkan kita" katanya lagi pelan, lalu mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan ia mencium bibirku kemudian melumatnya pelan. Heh? Ada apa dengan suster ini, jangan-jangan dia Yuri?

"A-Aku tidak mengerti dan aku hanya ingin melihat Tao" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu saat aku memasuki kamar rawat Tao. Aku terkejut melihat selang di hidungnya, alat infus, alat bantu pernafasan dan yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan karena amat menyeramkan juga ku tidak tahu apa namanya, sebenarnya dia kenapa? Aku berangsung memeluknya, tubuhnya sangat wangi dan ia menatapku terkejut.

"B-Bibi… s-sejak kapan kau hidup lagi?" tanyanya gemetar, dia perlahan mendorongku namun aku mengeratkan pelukanku. "K-kau sudah meninggal setahun lalu!"

"B-Bibi memang masih hidup" bisikku pelan, kulihat Tao mulai menangis "Selamat untuk anak keduamu.." kulihat Tao menunduk, tidak berani menatapku.

"K-KRIS GE!" teriaknya kemudian kini ia mulai terisak "H-Hiks.. Kris ge…" panggilnya lagi, kurasakan seseorang menarikku mundur.

"Tao baby, kau kenapa?" Kris memeluk Tao erat dari samping, apa dia menganggapku hantu? Seseorang menyentuh tanganku.

"Kau membuat umma menangis" kata Ren, menatapku tidak suka. Aku berjalan mundur, kulihat Tao malah semakin ketakutan melihatku.

"Yoona-ah" panggil suster tersebut, namun aku sama sekali tidak berani menatapnya. Ada apa sebenarnya ini, aku memegang kepalaku yang sedikit sakit karena bingung dengan situasi ini.\

Ooo

**BRUK**

"Kya—!" jeritku, kurasakan bokongku menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Aku jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dan kulihat suster tadi berdiri dihadapanku. Kuedarkan pandanganku melihat sekitar, ternyata aku tertidur dan bermimpi buruk. "Kini kau bisa menjenguk keponakanmu" katanya lagi lalu aku berjalan memasuki kamar rawat Tao dan ia tertidur.

"Ia tertidur" kataku kesal "Kukira ia bangun" aku mendudukkan diriku disamping Tao yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Wajahnya semakin putih saja.

"Yoona-ah" panggil suster tersebut, aku beralih menatapnya yang sedang membelakangiku.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanyaku bingung, ia berbalik dan malah menatapku intens.

"Aniya" jawabnya, tiba-tiba dengan hebohnya lima orang namja masuk ke kamar ini.

"ANNYEEOOONGG!" Teriak mereka, m-mereka 'kan yang menyumbangkan darahnya pada Tao dan Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao hyung?" tanya seorang namja manis bernama Junhong, ya Junhong rambut namja itu kudengar sempat di gunting oleh Tao. Dan rambut namja itu menjadi merah muda seperti bubble gum, lucu sekali. T-tunggu?! Jika kuingat dalam mimpiku, ia sedang hamil anak pertamanya dan Bang. Kulihat Bang yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan namja bernama Youngjae jika tidak salah.

"Bukankah teman Tao hanya Kris?" tanyaku pelan, mereka berlima tersenyum padaku.

"Kita teman Tao juga…" jawab Daehyun dan Junhong bersamaan.

"Tetapi Tao tidak pernah menceritakan kalian padaku, hanya Kris saja yang dibicarakannya" kataku, seketika mereka diam. "Hahaha mungkin ia hanya membicarakan namjachigunya yang tampan saja" kataku sambil tertawa pelan, akhirnya mereka semua ikut tertawa. Dan tiba-tiba Kris masuk bersama seorang dokter membantunya berjalan, masuk dan segera kuhampiri untuk membantunya jalan.

"Kris?" panggilku, ia beralih menatapku.

"Iya Bibi? Ada apa?" tanyanya, kukira ia akan amnesia. Aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati jika ia nanti malah akan melupakan Tao, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Tao yang tengah tertidur, kebetulan sekali kepala Tao kini kearah kiri dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Kris, Kris malah sibuk mengelus kepala Tao.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu bimbang kemarin, huh? Tak kusangka kalian sangat manis" kata sang dokter, namun kulihat Yixing menyikut sang dokter itu.

"Suho-ah" kesal Yixing, Suho? Jangan-jangan apa mimpiku tadi itu pertanda.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya sang suster, aku tertawa pelan.

"Aku melihat jika Kris dan Tao memiliki anak bernama Ren, Minki Wu nama lahirnya" kataku sambil menatap Kris, Kris yang sedang mengelus kepala Tao tiba-tiba menatapku horror.

"M-Maksudmu Tao bisa hamil?" tanya Kris horror. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku polos. "Kalau begitu jika sudah sembuh, aku akan memperkosanya" celetuknya sambil menatap Tao.

Aku menatap Kris garang "Kau mau apakan keponakanku" geramku, Kris malah tertawa ketakutan. "Dan kalian pasangan yang manis, kulihat saat itu Junhong sedang mengandung anak pertamamu, Bang" kulihat wajah Junhong memerah dan Bang menatapku kaget.

"B-Bibi ngomong apa sih?" kesal Bang, kulihat semburat merah di wajahnya, Yixing dan Suho malah tertawa geli.

"Suho dan Yixing, kalian memiliki anak laki-laki bernama Sehun" kataku, Suho menatap Yixing bingung. Namun Yixing malah menjauhkan dirinya dari Suho, mereka semua malah semakin terbahak-bahak termasuk Kris yang sempat speechless.

"Daehyun-ah, kau memiliki 2 anak dan Youngjae tengah mengandung anak ketigamu. Perutnya membesar namun wajahnya malah terlihat semakin imut dan cantik" kataku, Youngjae malah berlari kearahku dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhku.

"A-Aku tidak mau menjadi pacarnya, apa lagi menikah dengannya dan menjadi istrinya!" katanya sedikit malu.

"Tidak usah malu-malu Youngjae-ah, kemarilah" katanya berjalan kearahku dan kurasakan Youngjae mencengkram bajuku.

**BUGH**

Aku memukul kepala Daehyun pelan namun kulihat ia malah kesakitan, Youngjae tertawa melihatnya. "Yang aku bingung, aku memiliki suami bernama Yuri" kulihat suster tersebut menatapku kaget, Suho juga tak kalah kaget. "Hahaha mungkin hanya mimpi aneh"

"Apa kau peramal, huh? Hahahaha" tawa Yixing pelan, ia sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Atau gambaran?" tanya Suho, kulihat ia sedang berfikir.

"Kalau boleh memberitahu… aku berbohong pada Tao jika orang tuanya sibuk, sebenarnya mereka sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu" kataku, kulihat Kris dan yang lainnya menatapku kaget.

"Bibi, apa kau ingin membuat Tao semakin sedih? Apa maksudmu dengan tidak memberi tahu Tao?" tanya Kris skartis, aku tahu ia tidak menerima ini.

"Jadi, kau berpura-pura bilang pada Tao jika orang tuanya masih hidup. Apakah bibi pernah berpura-pura jika Tao mendapat uang, salam atau semacamnya dari orang tuanya yang ternyata sudah meninggal?" tanya Youngjae yang dianggukki oleh Bang, Yixing dan Suho. Namja ini pintar sekali.

"N-Ne" jawabku takut "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang"

"Tapi malah sebaliknya" komentar Daehyun, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ya, semua ini salahku.

"Bibi.." kudengar suara lembut Tao menyadarkanku, aku berjalan menghampirnya namun aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mengingat mimpi itu lagi.

"Ada apa bibi?" tanya Junhong pelan. "Tao hyung sudah sadar"

"Aku mengingat mimpi itu lagi…" kataku pelan, menunduk menatap lantai. Mereka semua menatapku bingung.

"Memang bagaimana lagi?" tanya Youngjae.

"Meninggalkan kalian semua selamanya, suamiku menikah lagi dan anakku yang bernama Luhan sedih karena aku sudah meninggal" isakku, aku menangis dihadapan mereka. Sang suster berangsur memelukku, aku tidak bisa terbayang jika aku harus meninggalkan Tao selamanya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada oppaku, Yunho dan istrinya Jaejoong untuk menjaga Tao sampai ia memiliki anak namun kenyataannya aku malah meninggalkan selamanya seperti apa yang mereka berdua lakukan pada Tao.

–_Dunia kejam dan tidak adil_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N**: Sebelum Yunho dan Jaejoong meninggal memang mereka sering ninggalin Tao sendiri untuk pekerjaan mereka sama hyungnya Tao. Yang notabene ortunya malah gitu, author sampe hampir nangis ngetiknya*plak* untung saja Yoona mau nemenin, nanti diceritakan flashbacknya sampai Yunho dan Jaejoong diberitakan meninggal, hyungnya Tao juga. Pada tau siapa hyungnya Tao di cerita ini? Author juga gatau*plak* maksudnya pada mau tau? Chap selanjutnya flashback semua mambroh, jan lupa review need kritik saran dan komentar juga '-')/ gomawo chigudeul#kissu readers satu2#ditendang#**

**Bang = Nama marga Yongguk, berarti Bang itu Yongguk.**

**Yixing = Nama lahir Lay**


End file.
